


Dans les pas d'un héros

by KatSou



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSou/pseuds/KatSou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de OS sur Twilight Princess racontant les aventures de Link, qu'elles se déroulent pendant sa dangereuse quête du Crépuscule ou après la défaite de Ganondorf. Un quotidien éprouvant, fait de rires, d'effroi et de réconfort. Résumés des chapitres à l'intérieur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans les pas d'un héros

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à vous qui prenez la peine de promener vos yeux sur mes modestes bafouilles hyruliennes.
> 
> Comme indiqué, ce recueil se composera de divers OS centrés sur l'univers de Twilight Princess, et plus particulièrement sur Link et autres personnages croisant sa route ou son fer. Certains seront issus de défis, d'autres simplement de mes envies. Je précise que ces histoires sont indépendantes les unes des autres et par conséquent, elles ne seront pas linéaires. J'espère que vous prendrez quelque plaisir à savourer ces vignettes de vie.
> 
> Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**La Sauterelle et le Papillon**

 

Personnages : Link, Machaon

Genre : aventure, réconfort

Rating : K

Résumé : _Epuisé par sa quête, Link se rend à la Citadelle pour offrir à Machaon le reste des insectes qui manquent à sa collection d'invités. En arrivant chez elle, il ne s'attend pas à passer un moment agréable qui lui réchauffera le cœur._

* * *

 

La nuit noire et glaciale avait gagné tout le Royaume d'Hyrule, et rare étaient les âmes qui osaient encore s'aventurer au dehors durant les heures sombres. Le bruit sourd de ses bottes résonnait dans la rue déserte du Quartier Sud de la Citadelle, à peine troublé par le grouillement des rats. Une lourde fatigue pesait sur ses épaules et lui tirait les yeux. Link observa un instant la rue sans vie qui s'étendait au-devant de lui et les façades grises des maisons barricadées. Bien que la voute crépusculaire s'était levée du château depuis quelques jours, la vie ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre ses couleurs. Les hyruliens avaient peur. Ils avaient raison car la menace planait toujours au-dessus d'eux comme une ombre malfaisante. Le jeune hylien tout vêtu de vert soupira doucement. Il lui restait encore tant d'obstacles à franchir pour libérer le Royaume du Mal qui le rongeait. Il n'était pas toujours sûr de pouvoir mener à bien cette ultime mission et cette incertitude troublait ses yeux clairs. Une brise glacée s'engouffra dans la ruelle étroite et lui lécha le dos, ravivant la douleur de quelques plaies encore fraîches. En vérité, il se sentait épuisé. Il avait grand besoin d'une pause. Il lui restait cependant encore une course à faire pour clôturer cette journée éprouvante.

Parvenu sur le petit perron qui pavait l'entrée de la maison qu'il cherchait, Link poussa la porte en bois avec lassitude et pénétra lentement à l'intérieur. Une chaleur moelleuse enveloppa le jeune homme et lui arracha un frisson tandis qu'il fouillait du regard la pièce principale éclairée de candélabres, au milieu de laquelle se dressait un arbre au tronc noueux. Cette maison était bien singulière, à l'image de son hôtesse que beaucoup pensait folle. On trouvait sur les murs nombre de dessins d'insectes, et beaucoup de petites bestioles en tous genres vivaient librement dans les lieux, courant le long de cet arbre étrange qui semblait porter la maison.

Link entendit retentir des petites foulées provenant de l'étage et aperçut bien vite la figure ronde et juvénile de la Princesse Machaon, ornée de longues couettes blondes, qui se penchait par-dessus la rampe des escaliers :

\- Oh ! Le beau Prince Sauterelle, vous ici ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! s'exclama la jeune fille avant de descendre les marches en sautillant.

Machaon était une jeune hylienne fantasque, habillée comme une poupée en crinoline, qui vivait recluse dans sa modeste demeure du Quartier Sud. Les habitants de la Citadelle savaient très peu de choses d'elle. A chacune des questions qu'on posait sur son existence, Machaon répondait inlassablement qu'elle était en vérité une princesse exilée qui attendait de repartir vers son royaume peuplé de grands et majestueux insectes vêtus d'or et de diamants. Bien entendu, personne n'y croyait. Tout ce dont on était sûr était que Machaon disposait d'une jolie fortune qu'elle partageait parfois avec celui qui servait ses fantaisies. Link avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en bénéficier en ramenant à la jeune fille plusieurs couples d'insectes dorés qu'il avait récoltés durant ses périples au travers du royaume. En effet, la princesse comptait organiser un grand bal dans son « château », auquel étaient conviés nombre de petites bestioles qu'elle souhaitait voir danser pour l'occasion. Ce fut de cette manière que Link amassa un pécule honorable au fil de ses explorations, lui permettant de s'armer davantage et de progresser dans sa dangereuse quête. Il lui en était reconnaissant mais culpabilisait chaque fois qu'il poussait la porte de Machaon avec de nouveaux convives pour son bal, sachant qu'il profitait des chimères de la jeune fille. En effet, pour la plupart des gens, Machaon était une adorable folle. Pour Link, elle apparaissait comme une enfant désœuvrée par la solitude qui s'était bâti une forteresse de songe qu'elle peuplait d'insectes magnifiques. Elle en rêvait si fort que la première fois qu'elle vit Link entrer chez elle, la jeune fille le prit pour une grande sauterelle verte.

La princesse se planta devant le jeune homme, les yeux brillants d'espoir :

\- Peut-être ramenez-vous encore quelques invités pour le bal ? Il n'en manque plus beaucoup pour que la fête commence ! Imaginez-vous tous ces beaux insectes dorés tournoyer dans leurs costumes de soirée ? Ce serait merveilleux ! Mais ne dîtes rien ! Vous semblez bien fatigué, et vous avez la mine inquiète. Il vous faut un petit quelque chose de chaud. Un thé peut-être ? J'en ai déjà de prêt. Il est très fleuri. Les insectes l'adorent, ils m'en réclament tout le temps. Je vais vous le chercher, ne bougez pas.

Link n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que Machaon avait déjà disparu dans la petite cuisine colorée que l'on devinait au fond de la pièce. L'hylien soupira doucement, les paupières lourdes. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder chez elle, mais il ne pouvait refuser son hospitalité, surtout en sachant qu'elle le récompenserait sans doute grassement en échange des insectes qu'il lui apportait. Elle revint très vite avec deux grandes tasses roses, remplies d'une boisson chaude et parfumée et en tendit une à Link.

\- Merci, répondit simplement le jeune homme avec un sourire bienveillant.

Machaon laissa échapper un rire enfantin et invita Link à s'asseoir un instant autour d'une petite table ronde. L'hylien but une gorgée de thé savoureux et, alors qu'il sentait le liquide doux et chaud couler dans sa gorge, pensa que ce petit réconfort était le bienvenu. Il fouilla ensuite dans une de ses sacoches en cuir et sortit délicatement un couple de scarabées dorés qu'il déposa dans la paume de Machaon. Cette dernière s'illumina comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau jour de sa vie :

\- Vous les avez donc ramenés ! Comme c'est gentil à vous ! Ils sont si beaux, tout ronds et tout dodus ! On dirait des bijoux… Merci beaucoup.

La petite princesse approcha de l'arbre et y déposa les scarabées. Elle se retourna vivement vers Link, faisant voleter ses couettes et sa jolie robe :

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'un couple d'invités, le plus beau de tous, et le bal pourra commencer !

L'hylien afficha un sourire complice alors qu'il fouillait de nouveau dans sa sacoche :

\- Celui-ci ? interrogea-t-il en tendant sa main vers Machaon.

La jeune fille vit deux magnifiques papillons tout mouchetés d'or s'échapper des doigts de Link et tournoyer dans la pièce, frôlant ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle rit de bonheur et frappa dans ses mains en regardant les deux insectes batifoler au-dessus d'elle :

\- C'est fantastique ! Tous mes invités sont réunis ! Grâce à vous, une fabuleuse soirée va pouvoir débuter ! Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse ! Je l'ai attendue si longtemps. Mais n'attendons plus, faisons entrer tous les convives de la princesse !

Sur ces paroles, Machaon ouvrit un coffre en bois disposé près de la table où siégeait Link, libérant une nuée d'insectes étincelants d'or. Link sursauta, surpris, et observa avec étonnement la jeune fille tourner sur elle-même en riant, au milieu des insectes qui scintillaient à la lueur des chandelles. Il se fendit d'un sourire. Décidément, cette princesse était bien singulière.

\- Voyez-vous, cher Prince, tous ces insectes majestueux arriver au Palais dans leurs si beaux costumes ? Ils sont resplendissants ! Toutes les autres princesses vont me jalouser. Voyez-vous Monsieur Scarabée dans sa redingote noire et son haut chapeau calé sous son deuxième bras droit ? C'est un insecte très galant, quoi qu'on en dise. Et la robe rouge de Madame Coccinelle ? Elle est magnifique ! Et là, reconnaissez-vous Monsieur Phasme dans son costume en queue de pie ? Il est très élégant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais aussi très prétentieux. Et le couple de papillons avec leurs grandes ailes de velours et leurs antennes toutes entortillées ! Ils sont tous là. Ils dansent dans le grand hall végétal, au milieu des hauts murs en feuilles et des tables drapées dans un pétale de rose. Entendez-vous la musique légère qui virevolte dans les airs ?

Et Machaon dansait elle aussi, continuant de décrire ce qu'elle voyait et de raconter le déroulement du bal. Link la regardait avec fascination comme il réchauffait ses mains contre la tasse encore fumante. La fantaisie de la petite princesse lui aurait presque fait croire un instant qu'il était lui-même un invité au Palais des insectes, contemplant le bal sous la voute organique de feuilles géantes qui constituaient les murs d'une forteresse végétale. Il pouvait presque entendre la musique aérienne qui soulevait les pattes effilées des danseurs tandis que le parfum fleuri du thé lui enivrait les sens et laissait une empreinte humide sur ses lèvres. Il en oublia la noirceur du ciel d'Hyrule et le poids des responsabilités, l'espace d'un court instant.

C'est alors que Machaon pointa du doigt le coffre en bois qu'elle avait ouvert tantôt.

\- Allez voir à l'intérieur, vous y trouverez un présent pour vous remercier de votre diligence.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur le coffre et en sortit en grande bourse brodée de fils d'argent et remplie de rubis oranges d'une grande valeur. Link posa sur Machaon des yeux stupéfaits :

\- Princesse, c'est beaucoup trop. Je ne puis accepter.

\- Je ne doute pas un instant que vous saurez en faire bon usage, répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Gardez-les. Ils vous aideront dans votre quête. Vous n'avez désormais plus de raison de vous arrêter ici. Néanmoins, je serais heureuse de vous revoir un jour. Nous prendrons le thé tous les deux, avec mes invités réunis. Ils sont si beaux…

Puis la princesse contempla rêveusement le bal des insectes qui volaient dans la maison. Elle savait que bientôt, le Héros vêtu de vert passerait à jamais sa porte et lui rendrait sa solitude. Link posa la bourse sur la table ronde et s'approcha de Machaon qui lui tournait à présent le dos.

\- Vous avez raison, c'est un très beau bal, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Mais il semble qu'il manque encore quelqu'un.

Machaon se tourna vers lui avec un air interrogateur :

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Eh bien oui. Il semble que la Princesse n'a pas de cavalier.

\- Mais une princesse ne danse pas avec n'importe qui ! Seul un prince peut l'inviter. Il n'y en a pas parmi mes convives.

Link sourit légèrement et lui tendit la main :

\- Et que dirait-elle d'un Prince Sauterelle ?

Les yeux de la jeune hylienne brillèrent soudain tandis qu'elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, ébahie.

\- Oh, par les trois Saintes ! Ce bon Prince ferait-il cela ?

Link acquiessa doucement avant d'esquisser un sourire embarrassé :

\- Mais je vous préviens, je suis un piètre danseur.

Machaon éclata d'un rire joyeux et saisit la main du jeune homme.

\- Je suis sûre que ce sera la plus belle danse de toute ma vie de Princesse !


End file.
